Apprivoiser un dragon
by BrownieJune
Summary: Hermione aime passer du temps au Terrier, elle aime ses habitants et surtout, elle aime flirter avec le feu du dragon.


**Bonsoir mes lecteurs chéris !**

 **Comme promis voici la Charmione :D c'est un texte écrit en miroir avec ma JF alias _MissPika42_ ( regardez dans mes auteurs fav ), elle a fait le pov Charlie et moi le pov Hermy :) Nous avons écris ces longs OS pour la page _Les Prompts de Poudlard_ ( facebook et fanfictionnet ), les auteurs _Yunoki_ et _Baderoh_ s'en occupent, elles sont très sympa et proposent des défis d'écriture donc n'hésitez pas à jeter un œil :) D'ailleurs pour le mois d'août, le thème du défi est le crossover HP Twilight ^^ et peut être que j'écrirai quelque chose sur cela :p je vous laisse deviner le couple ( conseil : allez voir les persos que j'aime dans ma description )**

 **Un petit mot pour ma JF, tu sais tout ce que je pense de toi, du fait d'avoir travaillé ensemble et de combien je t'aime !**

 **Si ça vous interesse, nous avions toutes les deux, l'image d'un Charlie qui ressemble parfaitement à Jamie d'Outlander miaaam**

 **P.S. Vive les sandwichs !**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR forver**

 **Désolée pour les fautes, je n'ai pas envoyé ce texte à ma beta**

 **Page facebook : _Browniejune_**

 **Bonne lecture et bisous à tous !**

* * *

Hermione Granger était une vraie Gryffondor.

Comme tout le monde, elle avait en elle, un peu de chaque maison. Elle était intelligente et curieuse comme une Serdaigle. Loyale et aimante comme une Poufsouffle. Rusée et ambitieuse comme une Serpentard. Elle était tous ces stéréotypes, toutes ces qualités, tous ces défauts mais elle n'était pas que cela.

Hermione avait besoin d'être une Gryffondor. Elle avait besoin d'aventures, d'histoires rocambolesques, de risques et surtout de passion.

Sa vie était à l'image de tout cela, de toutes ses facettes. Elle travaillait, donnait, réfléchissait mais elle avait oublié. Oublié de ressentir. Son besoin d'être une Gryffondor. Sa Passion.

Mais il y a toujours quelqu'un ou quelque chose pour rappeler cela.

.

En ce début d'été, Hermione ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse. Elle venait de passer une très belle année à Poudlard, sa dernière en tant qu'élève. Elle avait accompagné ses amies Ginny et Luna, et ensemble, elles avaient passé leurs ASPICS. Et elle venait d'avoir ses résultats, excellents bien sûr, raflant les Optimals haut la main. Son stress était donc enfin terminé et elle allait pouvoir profiter.

Profiter de sa nouvelle vie dans un monde en paix. Profiter de ses parents qui revenaient à Londres. Profiter de ses amis.

Elle se sentait aussi totalement sereine pour la rentrée. La directrice et professeur Mcgonagall lui avait proposé de reprendre son poste. Pas tout de suite bien sûr, elle allait d'abord la former mais à terme, elle serait professeur de métamorphose. La jeune fille ne savait pas si elle comptait pratiquer ce métier toute sa vie mais pour le moment elle était plus qu'heureuse de cette opportunité.

Pour l'instant, elle avait rejoint ses parents en Australie. A la fin de la guerre, elle les avait cherchés. Elle avait bien sûr eu peur de leur réaction, peur de leur colère, peur de leur abandon. Mais l'amour et le manque qu'elle avait pour eux surpassaient tout cela. Et en effet, ses parents lui avaient pardonnée. Certes, la confiance qu'ils avaient en leur fille était plus qu'ébranlée mais la guerre avait bien prouvé que la vie était courte, qu'il fallait profiter de chaque instant.

Pendant un an, ils n'avaient pu s'échanger que des lettres. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal, ils avaient réappris à s'apprivoiser ainsi.

Mr et Mrs Granger ne pouvaient pas quitter l'Australie du jour au lendemain et cette année-là, ils avaient préparé leur retour en Angleterre.

Ainsi, en ce début d'été et durant tout le mois de juillet, elle les avait aidés à déménager, ce qui fut tout de même assez rapide avec un peu de magie.

Elle leurs avait bien sûr parlé de tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu dans ses courriers et évidemment de ses notes ainsi que de son projet pour la rentrée. Et comme toujours, ses parents avaient été fiers de leur fille.

Son mois de juillet s'était ainsi déroulé dans une bulle. Profitant de son cocon familial et rappelant alors toute son enfance.

.

Hermione aimait être chez ses parents, profiter de leur calme, du doux silence qui régnait souvent mais elle aimait aussi l'effervescence, les rires, les jeux.

Au Terrier, elle aimait les cris de joie qu'elle entendait résonner. Elle aimait aussi les hurlements de colère de Molly Weasley qui se répercutaient à travers les murs. Elle aimait les râlements de Ron après sa mère et les chuchotements de Harry et Ginny dans les escaliers. Oui elle aimait tout ça. Et elle était heureuse de les retrouver.

Il était convenu qu'elle rejoigne ses amis le matin du 31 juillet. Le soir même, une soirée était organisée pour l'anniversaire de son meilleur ami.

Ses parents n'avaient pas de cheminée dans leur nouvelle maison, elle était donc arrivée en transplanant. Sa valise rétrécie à la main, elle observa le jardin du Terrier où les gnomes se couraient toujours après. Un grand sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres et il ne la quitta pas de la journée.

Elle entra dans la demeure biscornue par la cuisine et une odeur de café assaillit ses narines en même temps que la vision du bric-à-brac qui régnait toujours ici.

Puis elle avisa la seule autre personne présente de la pièce. Charlie Weasley. Il était penché dans un des nombreux placards à chercher elle ne savait quoi.

\- Rah... La naiba ! J'aurais pourtant juré qu'il restait une bouteille hier soir ! Merde. Aie !

Elle le vit se cogner la tête en sortant du meuble et jurer encore une fois en anglais mais aussi en une autre langue. Elle supposa du roumain, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle entendait Charlie baragouiner des mots qui étaient inconnus pour elle.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cafetière, énervé et toujours inconscient de la présence de la jeune fille. Il ne l'avait pas entendue entrer apparemment.

Puis il se tourna enfin vers elle en s'adossant au plan de travail, et elle réalisa. Il ne portait qu'un vieux pantalon de jogging, qui avait du connaître des jours meilleurs d'ailleurs, il était torse nu. Hermione essaya alors, puérilement, de fuir cette vision.

\- Bonjour, dit-il. Je fais du café, tu en veux ?

Elle se sentait un peu ridicule, plantée là, les joues rouges et le regard fuyant. Elle ne l'avait même pas salué en retour. Elle décida, enfin courageusement, de lever les yeux vers lui et lui rendit son bonjour, la voix un peu étranglée.

\- Je veux bien un café oui, merci.

Elle le regarda aller chercher une seconde tasse pour elle avant de lui demander si elle voulait du sucre et du lait.

\- Les deux s'il te plaît.

Il prit les deux ingrédients et posa le tout sur la table, en invitant Hermione à s'y installer. Il fit de même puis essaya d'engager la conversation.

\- Tu es arrivée tôt dis-moi. Tout le monde dort encore, ne compte pas à ce que les autres se lèvent avant au moins une bonne heure, fit-il d'un air amusé.

\- Je sais, mes parents avaient du travail. Ils rouvrent leur cabinet dentaire à Londres. Donc je suis partie tôt pour ne pas les déranger. Je m'étais dit que j'attendrais dans la cuisine que Molly descende. Je ne pensais pas tomber sur toi, avoua-t-elle. Pourquoi si tôt d'ailleurs ?

Charlie lui fit un sourire avant de répondre.

\- Ah, ça. J'ai reçu un courrier de Roumanie. Anton, mon coéquipier, me donnait des nouvelles de là-bas. Il faut d'ailleurs que je lui réponde avant qu'il ne s'impatiente. Il est assez particulier comme gars mais il est cool, rit-il.

La jeune fille acquiesça quand la cafetière sonna la fin de son travail. Elle vit alors Charlie se lever en prenant les tasses pour les remplir. Elle pouvait voir la peau nue de son dos, les quelques cicatrices qui la parsemaient et son tatouage.

Hermione n'était pas une sorcière prude. Timide et réservée en ce qui concernait le sexe opposé oui, mais elle n'était plus totalement innocente. Elle avait déjà vu des garçons torses nus dont la plupart des fils Weasley et Harry. Elle avait même déjà fait l'amour. Bon, une seule et unique fois. Avec Ron. Et elle ne considérait pas du tout cela comme une erreur malgré la rupture qui avait suivie.

Elle n'avait donc aucune raison d'être fébrile de voir Charlie ainsi. Elle l'avait même déjà aperçu vêtu comme ça, elle avait d'ailleurs remarqué son tatouage. Très originalement, il portait un dragon fièrement dessiné sur son bassin, il allait de sa hanche au bas de son dos et serpentait vers son pantalon. Le tissus cachait d'ailleurs un morceau du dessin. Fichu tissu.

Ah Merlin, pourquoi le corps de Charlie la rendait ainsi? Il fallait qu'elle arrête de le regarder. Oui voilà, fixer ses yeux sur n'importe quoi sauf lui.

\- Voilà ton café, il le posa sur la table, mais tu as déjà l'air d'avoir bien chaud, ça va ? Demanda-t-il avec un rire dans la voix qu'elle pouvait distinguer pleinement.

Bien sûr, elle sentait ses joues irradier. Elle chercha alors la première excuse qui lui passa par la tête.

\- Hum, oui, oui... Juste, euhm, je n'ai pas enlevé ma veste en fait, répondit-elle avant de la retirer.

Elle attrapa ensuite la tasse que lui tendait Charlie et le remercia.

Il lui sourit encore une fois et Hermione décida qu'elle adorait son sourire. Puis elle le vit reposer son café trop chaud alors elle fit de même. Et pensant à celui-ci, elle se souvint de quelque chose.

\- Mais... C'est un objet moldu une cafetière. Cela fonctionne à l'électricité, or on sait très bien que la technologie ne fait pas bon ménage avec la magie.

Elle leva alors un sourcil curieux, mimique qui fit à nouveau s'étirer les lèvres du rouquin.

\- Hé bien papa l'a trafiquée. Pour qu'elle fonctionne dorénavant magiquement et non à la façon moldue. Maintenant que tu en parles, cela marche comment déjà... l'élec... tricité ? C'est ça ?

Hermione fut heureuse du changement de sujet et elle prit tout son temps à bien expliquer en détail ce qu'était l'électricité. Tout pour oublier le fait que Charlie Weasley torse nu la chamboulait un peu trop.

Et elle était contente de voir que le sorcier semblait émerveillé et curieux de tout ce qu'elle lui racontait sur le monde moldu, il lui fit penser à son père. Elle en vint même à parler d'internet et de la Bourse.

Il réfléchissait encore à ses paroles quand Molly Weasley débarqua enfin dans sa cuisine. Celle-ci ne produit qu'un "oh" à la vision de son fils et Hermione, puis se remettant de sa surprise, elle afficha un grand sourire et vint étreindre Hermione jusqu'à l'étouffer comme toujours.

\- Tu es là ! Que je suis contente de te voir Hermione ché es arrivée à quelle heure dis-moi ? Charlie ne t'a pas trop embêtée ? Je sais qu'il peut être grognon le matin, comme tous les membres de cette famille d'ailleurs. Mais il reste bien élevé, n'est-ce pas mon chéri ? Termina-elle en fixant son fils d'un regard accusateur.

La jeune fille répondit avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche et lança un grand sourire à la mère de famille.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Molly, Charlie m'a agréablement tenu compagnie. Nous avons discuté. Je suis arrivée vers six heures, il y a donc deux heures trente apparemment. Il m'a ainsi aidée à garder les yeux ouverts.

Mrs Weasley eut l'air satisfaite et rassurée de sa réponse puisqu'elle sourit à son fils avant de ne porter son attention que sur Hermione encore une fois, telle une maman poule retrouvant son poussin.

\- Oh ma chérie, as-tu mangé ? Nous avons des fondants au Chaudron que j'ai préparés hier. Normalement ils sont réservés pour le goûter de cet après-midi mais si tu as faim, on ne va pas te laisser l'estomac vide, s'agita-t-ellle.

Hermione retint un soupir exaspéré, elle adorait Molly mais son attitude à toujours vouloir les engraisser Harry et elle était difficile à contrer. Elle capitula et accepta un de ses fondants. Elle vit alors Charlie s'éclipser de la cuisine, non sans s'être retourné une dernière fois pour croiser son regard. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de lui souffler un "merci". Elle lui était reconnaissante de lui avoir tenu compagnie et elle réalisa qu'elle aurait même aimé que leur tête à tête dure plus longtemps.

.

\- Héééééé TCHIN !

Hermione se dit qu'ils étaient vraiment trop nombreux pour trinquer ainsi. La tradition moldue et apparemment sorcière également, était de ne pas croiser les bras et de se regarder dans les yeux de celui avec lequel on entrechoquait son verre. Et effectivement, ils étaient trop nombreux. Cela prenait un temps fou à chaque toast. Elle se demandait même pourquoi tout le monde ne levait pas tout simplement son verre en l'air. Bien que ses plaintes intérieures s'arrêtèrent dès lors qu'elle croisa le regard océan de Charlie. Elle eut même finalement envie d'en porter pleins d'autres pour ne plus jamais le lâcher.

La sorcière se demanda depuis quand le dragonnier arrivait à créer de telles réactions chez elle. Elle le connaissait depuis longtemps maintenant, il avait même été son beau frère durant la courte période où elle sortait avec Ron. Même s'il était le Weasley qu'elle côtoyait le moins, il avait toujours gravité dans son monde. Et durant sa dernière année à Poudlard, elle l'avait d'ailleurs souvent croisé puisqu'il y était devenu professeur. Il avait repris la place d'Hagrid car celui-ci était parti faire le tour du monde avec Madame Maxime. Et il avait eut l'air de très bien se débrouiller durant ses cours. Elle avait même été déçue de ne plus suivre cette option quand elle avait pu assister de loin à son travail puisque ses cours se déroulaient toujours en dehors du château. Elle se rappelait avoir maintes fois révisée dans le parc en admirant de loin Charlie Weasley. Oui elle l'avait admiré, comme le bon professeur qu'il était. Mais auparavant, elle n'avait jamais pensé à la merveilleuse couleur de ses yeux, à son corps d'aventurier franchement attirant, à tous les sourires qu'il pouvait lui accorder et surtout à toutes les conversations qu'elle voulait vivre avec lui.

Et elle s'avouait facilement qu'elle était frustrée. Frustrée de ne pas arriver à passer plus de temps seule avec lui. Elle profitait bien sûr de ses meilleurs amis, essayait tant bien que mal de jouer au Quidditch pour leur faire plaisir, discutait à bâton rompu avec Ginny et passait même du temps avec George. Depuis la mort de Fred, ils s'étaient assez rapprochés et le rouquin appréciait qu'Hermione arrive toujours à lui changer les idées. Ainsi il se joignait souvent au trio et à sa petite soeur.

D'ailleurs elle voyait bien Charlie passer du temps avec chacun de ses frères et soeur, surtout avec George. Elle remarquait qu'ils partaient balader rien que tous les deux pendant des heures et dans ces moments là, puérilement, elle se sentait presque jalouse de George. Elle aussi, voulait passer des heures en tête à tête avec le dragonnier.

Inconsciemment, elle avait peur de passer à côté de quelque chose. Il allait repartir dans un mois en Roumanie et pour la première fois, elle ne se sentait pas seulement triste pour la famille Weasley et surtout Molly à l'idée qu'il parte, elle se sentait triste pour elle également.

Mais c'était cela Charlie, passager. Il était là puis disparaissait. Hermione l'avait bien compris, rien ni personne ne pouvait le retenir. Il était une tête brûlée, un courageux, un voyageur, un curieux, un gryffondor. Il était un passionné. Et ce dont elle était certaine, c'est qu'elle aimait cela.

Aussi, ce qu'elle adorait était le fait de distinguer tout cela en lui, quand leurs yeux se croisaient, quand ils étaient ensemble même s'ils n'était pas seuls, quand elle l'observait donner toute son affection à sa famille.

.

Le onze août arriva rapidement apportant ainsi les dix-huit ans de Ginny. Toute la matinée et l'après-midi, chacun avait aidé à la préparation de son anniversaire. Et tous les invités étaient arrivés en début de soirée. La rouquine voulait profiter de tous ses amis une dernière fois puisqu'en septembre elle partait commencer une formation de joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle chez les Harpies de Holyhead. Ils savaient tous que son emploi du temps serait chargé.

Hermione avait discuté avec à peu près tout le monde, ses amis et connaissances de Poudlard, les proches de Gin dont Luna et Blaise Zabini. Celui-ci était étonnamment devenu très camarade avec sa meilleure amie et elle durant cette dernière année. Et ces deux-là avaient été les seuls capables de lui changer les idées quelques temps. Car elle ne pensait qu'à cela, elle avait presque eu une année de répit en plus aux côtés de la rouquine et avait passé chaque jour de ses vacances avec ses meilleurs amis. Mais à la rentrée, elle se retrouverait seule. Il lui faudrait partager ses vacances entre ses parents et ses amis, elle ne serait plus à leurs côtés tous les jours... Elle entrait réellement dans le monde des adultes, même s'il était certain que l'enfance l'avait quittée depuis longtemps. Elle se sentait un peu bizarre et nostalgique en observant les gens rire, s'amuser, en voyant Ginny et Harry dans les bras l'un de l'autre ou encore Ron discuter avec Neville. Elle ne voulait pas les quitter, son coeur n'était pas prêt.

Elle s'était assise un peu à l'écart de la foule, sur le banc en bois un peu défraîchi dans le fond du jardin. Son verre à la main, elle se disait qu'elle avait peut être un peu l'alcool triste. Elle n'avait pas bu tant que ça finalement, de la bierraubeurre, du champagne mais ces quelques bulles lui étaient montées au cerveau et provoquaient un goût amer dans sa bouche.

Prise dans sa contemplation de la foule, elle n'avait même pas remarqué une présence à ses côtés. C'est quand une voix s'éleva qu'elle sursauta, renversant d'ailleurs un peu de son verre sur le sol.

\- Je me demande bien pourquoi Hermione Granger est toute seule...

\- Charlie !

Elle était surprise et heureuse de le voir ici. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient à nouveau seul à seul depuis son arrivée au Terrier. La présence du rouquin lui fit presque oublier sa nostalgie.

\- Je me disais seulement qu'ils allaient tous me manquer à la rentrée.

Elle le vit acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête. Puis elle réalisa qu'ils assez proches, ce banc n'était pas grand et Charlie s'était mis à l'aise, les jambes allongées devant lui et les bras écartés sur le bois derrière. Elle sentait d'ailleurs que si elle se penchait un peu plus, se coulant contre le dossier, elle serait appuyée contre son bras. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, tentant sa chance.

Elle le vit tourner son visage vers et lui lancer un sourire malicieux.

\- J'ai quelque chose sur la figure pour que tu me fixes ainsi ? Demanda-t-il, un rire moqueur dans la voix.

Les joues rouges, heureusement cachées par l'ombre de la nuit, elle tourna vivement la tête en baragouinant n'importe quoi.

\- Non, non, hum non.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas s'empêcher de l'observer dès qu'il apparaissait dans son champs de vision ?

\- Hermione ?

\- Oui ? Fit-elle d'une petite voix en tournant son visage vers lui.

Mais Charlie ne dit rien. Il fixa son regard au sien et même avec la faible lumière des lanternes du jardin, elle réalisa que ses yeux n'étaient pas comme d'habitude. Et elle se trouva un peu hypnotisée. Sa gorge s'assécha quand elle sentit les doigts de Charlie dans son dos, remonter à sa nuque. Quand elle accueillit la grande main du jeune homme contre sa joue. Quand son cerveau plein de bulles n'entendit plus que la musique de la soirée. Et ces pensées n'étaient plus que ça, des notes, quand elle le vit s'approcher doucement d'elle, toujours avec ce regard.

Il était près, tout près. Elle tremblait un peu sûrement. Leurs souffles alcoolisés se mélangeaient.

Et la chanson changea. Elle cligna des yeux et les jolies notes s'envolèrent. Le cri de bonheur de Ginny parvint même à ses oreilles. Tout le monde chantait en coeur "Joyeux anniversaire". Et Charlie se recula.

Il récupéra ses mains et Hermione eut froid.

Il lui adressa un dernier regard, toujours ce même regard, ces yeux n'avaient pas changé, puis il se leva et parti.

Et Hermione se demanda ce qu'il venait de se passer.

.

Cette nuit-là, la sorcière ne dormit pas très bien. L'esprit un peu embrouillé par l'alcool, elle n'arriva pas à réfléchir comme elle le faisait toujours. Elle s'était assoupie avec l'image d'un Charlie aux lèvres qui ne cessaient de s'approcher des siennes. Et ses rêves avait été peuplés de lui également mais heureusement elle ne s'en souvint plus à son réveil. Elle ouvrit les yeux dès les premières lueurs de l'aurore malgré l'heure avancée de son couchée et n'arriva plus à se rendormir.

Alors en dépit de l'heure et de ses yeux encore un peu fatigués elle se leva silencieusement. Elle fila prendre une douche, espérant que l'eau ferait du bien à son esprit et à son corps engourdis. Puis apprêtée, elle descendit déjeuner. Finalement, elle était au moins heureuse de ne pas avoir bu à s'en rendre malade.

Elle s'arrêta cependant à la porte de la cuisine. Il était là. Charlie, dos à elle, tournée vers la fenêtre et immobile.

Elle se racla doucement la gorge pour le prévenir de sa présence et elle le vit se retourner, sans même un sursaut de surprise. Il avait une tasse de café à la main et paraissait totalement normal, fidèle à lui même, comme si le presque baiser de la veille, s'il en était bien un car elle n'en était même pas certaine, n'avait pas eu lieu.

\- Hermione, tu sais ce dont j'ai envie ? Demanda-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Bien sûr la jeune femme secoua la tête en se servant du thé et en prenant un morceau du gâteau d'anniversaire de Ginny. Il en restait pour une armée de Ron gourmands.

\- Je voudrais une journée de liberté.

Elle lui lança un regard curieux.

\- J'étouffe un peu je crois. Viens te balader avec moi, aujourd'hui.

Hermione avala sa bouchée de travers, toussa et but de son thé pour faire passer le gâteau.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille balader tous les deux ? Toute la journée ? Demanda-t-elle pour être sûre que ses oreilles ne lui jouaient pas des tours.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas ? J'ai l'habitude des alentours et c'est très agréable de s'y promener. Je t'emmènerai au lac et on pourrait y sandwicher ? C'est toi qui voit Hermione, je ne t'impose rien, ajouta-t-il en souriant doucement.

\- Euh d'accord, se contenta d'acquiescer la sorcière, surprise de sa proposition et de son enthousiasme.

Puis elle le vit mettre dans un sac de quoi manger à midi, aller au salon, revenir et se diriger vers la porte, l'attendant. Elle se dépêcha alors de finir son thé et le suivit. Une fois dans le jardin, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui dire :

\- Tu as l'air bien pressé.

\- Je suis juste content de passer une journée en si bonne compagnie, répondit-il en haussant les épaules innocemment. Pas toi ?

\- Si, fit-elle en rougissant un peu.

Bien sûr qu'elle était heureuse de passer ce tête à tête avec lui, elle ne rêvait que de ça depuis son arrivée.

\- Ils vont s'inquiéter de notre absence.

Totalement obnubilée par Charlie, elle avait oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls au Terrier.

\- J'ai laissé un mot sur la table du salon. Ils seront sûrement curieux mais rien de grave.

Il eut un petit silence tandis que chacun cherchait ses marques pour lancer une conversation.

\- Alors tu as passé le mois de juillet avec tes parents c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il en premier.

\- Oui je suis allée les rejoindre en Australie et je les ai aidé à déménager. C'était assez rapide avec la magie finalement, même si j'ai du être très prudente à cause des moldus.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Ils devaient être heureux de tes résultats aux Aspics.

\- Tu es au courant ?

\- Bien sûr, Gin m'a envoyé un courrier en Roumanie pour me dire ses notes et les tiennes aussi. Félicitations même si je ne suis pas tout surpris du fait que tu allais tout réussir.

\- Merci, réussit-elle à marmonner les joues rouges.

Elle se sentait toujours fière quand son entourage la félicitait de ses bonnes notes mais avec Charlie c'était différent, cela la touchait qu'il pense qu'elle était intelligente. Plus que n'importe qui d'autre finalement.

\- Tu étais en Roumanie en juillet ?

\- Oui, j'y suis retourné directement en quittant Poudlard. J'avais besoin de revoir mon pays d'accueil et mes protégés. Et même Anton, l'auteur de la lettre de l'autre matin, ce bon vieux bougre me manquait, s'esclaffa-t-il joyeusement.

\- Ils doivent vraiment te manquer tes dragons, ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire sottement. Bien sûr que c'était le cas, il était fait pour cette vie.

Mais heureusement, il fut heureux de sa remarque. Et il commença à lui raconter son travail là-bas. Puis tout ce qu'il ressentait. Et encore une fois elle voyait. Elle voyait son goût du danger, de l'aventure, sa passion. Charlie était un brasier. Il était un dragon. Oui c'est exactement ce qu'il était.

Impressionnant, fougueux, impétueux, têtu. Dangereux. Libre.

Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent comptent, ils étaient déjà arrivés au lac. Le regard fixé sur l'étendue, Charlie eut un grand sourire et se hâta d'enlever ses vêtements, pour finir en caleçon et totalement inconscient de la gêne d'Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne la tête vers elle.

\- Il y a un problème Hermione ? Demanda-t-il tout sourire. Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas nager. Je t'ai aperçue avec Ginny et Luna faire quelques brasses dans le Lac Noir de Poudlard en juin dernier.

La sorcière sortit alors de son mutisme, le dévisageant, mi-interloquée, mi amusée.

\- Attends, tu nous observais ?

Il eut l'air gêné quelques instants et se racla la gorge.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Hmm... Je surveille le parc et ses alentours. C'est mon travail. Je l'aurais également fait si l'envie avait pris à rusard de faire trempette, tenta-t-il en cherchant ses mots.

\- C'est certain, mais la vue aurait été moins plaisante n'est-ce pas ? Lui fit-elle remarquer en plissant les yeux, attentive.

\- Ah ça oui Merlin ! Souffla-t-il. Enfin... Je surveille voilà... C'est mon devoir.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de faire la moue, toujours hésitante sur la marche à suivre. Elle le vit alors se pencher vers elle, lui planter un rapide et léger baiser sur la joue avant de lancer un "tu viens ?" et de se précipiter dans l'eau.

Pendant quelques instants, la jeune fille resta plantée là, un peu soufflée par son baiser. Puis son courage et son esprit reprirent le dessus. "Mince ce n'est jamais que des sous-vêtements, les mêmes bouts de tissus qu'un maillot d'ailleurs. Et puis Charlie en a vu d'autres, il ne risque pas de s'attarder sur mon physique de gamine." Fière de sa résolution, elle enleva doucement ses habits, les joues quand même un peu rouges alors qu'elle était pourtant seule sur la rive. Puis, en culotte et soutien gorge, merci Merlin, ils étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique, noirs et simples, elle rejoignit le rouquin.

L'eau était très bonne mais un peu trouble, elle ne voyait pas ses pieds. Et d'ailleurs Charlie en profita pour filer dans les profondeurs souvent, lui attrapant les chevilles et essayant de la noyer. Elle ne sut même pas le nombre de fois où elle but la tasse et elle avait du mal à répliquer. Elle était vraiment moins forte que lui, moins agile et surtout elle était trop troublée à chaque fois qu'il la touchait pour réagir normalement.

Essoufflés et rieurs, ils regagnèrent la berge du lac. Et au début, Hermione ne pensa même pas à sa tenue. Elle s'allongea sur le sol, épuisée, amusée et apaisée. Elle sentit Charlie fouiller dans le sac qu'il avait pris. Il en sortit une bouteille d'eau qu'il lui tendit avant de s'installer près d'elle. Elle le remercia avant de boire. Mais quand elle eut fini et qu'elle la lui rendit, elle remarqua alors son regard posé sur elle et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en rougissant un peu. Finalement son corps ne devait pas faire si gamine que ça...

Il décidèrent ensuite de déjeuner. Le rouquin avait apparemment pris plusieurs petits sandwichs et des fruits.

\- Que vas-tu faire à la rentrée ?

Hermione était contente qu'il continue de s'intéresser à elle et surtout qu'il lui change les idées en parlant. Autant, dans l'eau elle ne voyait pas grand chose mais présentement, il était presque nu tout près d'elle. Elle distinguait encore les quelques gouttes accrochées à sa peau. Toutes les cicatrices et brûlures qu'il avait un peu partout. Et les nombreux grains de beauté qui parsemaient son torse blanc.

\- Je retourne à Poudlard. Le professeur Mcgonagall m'a proposé un poste, le sien. Elle va me former pour que je puisse lui succéder.

\- Wouaw, c'est impressionnant. Et cool. Mais de toute façon, tu as le choix de faire tout ce qu'il te plaît non ?

\- Oui c'est vrai, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas si je vais rester professeur toute ma vie. Mais pour le moment, c'est ce dont j'ai envie.

\- Alors c'est parfait. Surtout, fais toujours ce dont tu as envie, rajouta-t-il très sérieusement.

Et comme pour montrer ce qu'il voulait dire, elle le sentit lui prendre la main. Elle retient sa respiration mais il ne fit que ça. Ils n'avaient pas bougé, toujours allongés côtes à côtes. Charlie avait même le visage tourné vers le ciel et les yeux fermés. Il lui avait juste pris la main et caressait doucement ses doigts. Alors elle essaya de se détendre et apprécia de sentir sa chaleur.

\- Hermione, je me demandais quelque chose.

\- Vas-y, l'intima-t-elle.

Il parut chercher ses mots quelques instants puis se lança.

\- Tu sais, j'ai toujours cru, et je ne devais pas être le seul, que Ron et toi...

\- Que nous resterions ensemble toute notre vie ? Le coupa-t-elle.

\- C'est à peu près ça ouais.

\- Et bien...Nous étions amoureux, enfin du moins on a cru l'être. Alors que finalement nous nous aimions oui, très fort mais pas assez. Ou pas comme un couple.

Hermione se rendait bien compte que son explication était un peu floue mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait.

\- Enfin nous sommes mieux en tant qu'amis. Et d'avoir vécu une telle relation, même aussi courte, ça nous a d'ailleurs rapproché. Nous avons mûri et nous nous connaissons mieux.

\- Je vois.

Puis Charlie garda le silence et Hermione aurait aimé pouvoir utiliser la Legimencie afin de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Pourquoi lui avait-il posé cette question sur son frère ?

.

Hermione avait vraiment passé une belle journée. Peut être même la meilleure de ses vacances, quoi que celles-ci n'étaient évidemment pas terminées. Elle savait que cette pensée n'était pas anodine, après tout, son temps avait été merveilleusement réparti entre ses parents, ses amis, ses passes-temps préférés... Et cette journée avec Charlie surpassait tout cela.

Elle avait vraiment eu l'impression d'être seule au monde avec lui, qu'il lui montrait ce qu'était la liberté tout simplement. Et elle aurait aimé que ce moment ne termine jamais.

Mais il avait bien fallu et quand ils s'étaient décidés à rentrer, le plus tard possible, Charlie avait gardé sa grande main autour de la sienne.

Bien sûr, à peine arrivés au Terrier, ils avaient été assaillis de questions par tous ses habitants. Mais finalement, tous deux avaient réussi à rester assez mystérieux sur leur journée. Ils leurs avaient seulement dit qu'ils s'étaient baladés et baignés au lac.

Hermione s'était bien rendue compte que ses trois meilleurs amis ne se contenteraient pas de cette version courte et qu'elle se ferait tirer les vers du nez plus tard...

Toute la soirée, la bulle de félicité qui l'avait habitée toute la journée, ne l'avait pas quittée. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le repas de Molly plus délicieux encore que d'habitude, de rire à toutes les blagues de George et de répondre avec enthousiasme à chaque question qu'Arthur lui posait.

Elle voyait Charlie face à elle qui lui lançait des sourires dès qu'elle croisait son regard et elle était heureuse.

C'était presque comme si elle avait bu un peu d'alcool finalement, elle se sentait joyeuse et courageuse. Un peu trop bavarde et excitée aussi. Et ce soir-là quand ils partirent tous se coucher, Charlie la retint un peu devant sa chambre et se pencha vers elle. Et il l'embrassa sur la joue, longtemps.

.

Hermione n'avait pas envie de dormir. Elle entendait le silence de la maison. Elle voyait le noir autour d'elle puisque ses paupières ne voulaient pas se fermer. Et elle pensait. A ce presque baiser, à cette journée, à ses lèvres sur sa joue.

Elle en voulait encore, sa bulle de joie était toujours là et elle ne devait pas la quitter.

Ce soir elle serait une vraie Gryffondor, courageuse, libre, passionnée. Et elle allait écouter le bon conseil de Charlie, elle allait faire ce dont elle avait envie.

Le coeur battant très fort, elle se leva alors de son lit et fila hors de sa chambre. Sur la pointe des pieds, silencieuse comme Pattenrond, elle se faufila jusqu'à son but.

Elle ne cogna pas contre la porte et s'invita elle-même dans la chambre. La poignée fit quand même un petit bruit quand elle l'actionna et l'air souffla un peu. Elle ne fut donc pas assez discrète pour le garçon dans le lit puisqu'elle le distingua se relever du matelas malgré l'obscurité. Apparemment, il avait gardé sa fenêtre et ses volets grands ouverts. Elle senti le vent frais balayer son corps, soulever un peu son débardeur et caresser sa peau nue. Ses cheveux s'emmêlèrent un peu plus.

\- Hermione ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas à la voix chuchotée de Charlie et elle se contenta de se rapprocher de lui. Elle arriva doucement jusqu'à son lit et put fixer son regard au sien. Il avait l'air surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Il avait parlé d'une voix douce, qui ne sonnait nullement comme un reproche ou une invitation à repartir. Alors le courage flamboya encore dans ses veines et elle se décida à parler.

\- Je suis venue faire ce dont j'ai envie.

Et elle grimpa lentement sur le lit, comme si elle lui laissait le temps de refuser ce qu'elle allait lui donner. Elle s'assit près de lui et attendit.

Elle le vit reprendre contenance et accrocher son regard au sien. Ce même regard qu'il avait avant leur presque baiser. Et elle tendit ses mains, une s'accrocha à la sienne et l'autre fila contre sa mâchoire. Ses doigts touchèrent les poils courts de sa barbe, ça piquait un peu.

Elle sentit son bras se plier quand il approcha son visage du sien. Elle essaya vainement de prendre une respiration avant qu'il ne pose sa bouche sur la sienne. Mais peine perdue, elle eut le souffle coupé. Et elle essaya de respirer à travers lui.

Lui qui lui donnait toute sa chaleur, toute sa force. Lui qui l'avait emprisonnée dans son étreinte. Lui qui goûtait ses lèvres puis sa peau. Lui qui avait les mains qui tremblaient contre elle. Lui qui la brûlait.

C'était cela, elle brûlait. Hermione n'avait jamais connue pareilles sensations. Dans un baiser, dans un toucher, dans une caresse, dans une action, dans une lecture, dans un combat, dans un rire. Jamais.

Cela ressemblait un peu à sa chevauchée du dragon de Gringotts quand ils l'avaient libéré. Adrénaline, danger, peur, joie. Il y avait un peu de tout ça avec Charlie.

Il était son dragon. Et telle sa proie, elle s'abandonnait, elle ne luttait pas.

Elle le laissa prendre ce dont il avait envie car elle en avait envie elle aussi. Elle le laissa enlever ses vêtements et l'embrasser plus fort encore. Elle le laissa la caresser et coller son corps au sien.

Et elle essaya de l'apprivoiser, un peu. Effleurant, touchant, baisant sa peau, ses cicatrices, son tatouage, tout.

.

Au matin, Hermione se fit réveiller par quelque chose qui courait le long de son corps. Elle émergea doucement, elle sentait le soleil levé derrière ses paupières. Elle finit par réaliser qu'une main caressait lentement sa peau et qu'une autre jouait à emmêler ses cheveux. Elle gémit quand les doigts de Charlie la chatouillèrent un peu. Et elle l'entendit rire au dessus de sa tête.

Un sourire s'étala alors sur son visage. Elle était dans le lit de Charlie. Elle avait fait l'amour avec Charlie. Elle était dans les bras de Charlie. Et elle ne sentait que lui, Charlie, Charlie, Charlie.

\- Tu es enfin réveillée, souffla-t-il en embrassant sa tempe.

Hermione se tourna vers lui pour coller un peu plus son corps au sien et nicher son visage dans son cou.

\- Tu ne dors plus depuis longtemps ? Demanda-t-elle.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent sa peau à ses paroles et elle ressentit les frissons de son cou contre sa bouche.

\- J'ai ouvert les yeux dès les premiers rayons du soleil mais j'ai aimé te regarder dormir. Je pourrai m'y habituer sans problème d'ailleurs.

La brune ressentit alors une chaleur envahir tout son corps. Elle aussi pourrait s'y habituer, et vite qui plus est. Mais son cerveau avait l'air de vouloir se réveiller, calmant les battements un peu trop rapides de son coeur. Charlie allait partir.

Il était un voyageur, un aventurier, un passionné. Il allait partir et retourner en Roumanie. Il allait la laisser. Elle et ses sentiments.

Sans y penser, ses petits doigts s'accrochèrent au corps du rouquin, comme pour le retenir. Encore un peu.

\- Moi aussi, répondit-elle alors d'une voix où la tristesse perçait.

Il dut l'entendre puisqu'il répondit :

\- Et c'est mal ?

Elle ressentait presque l'appréhension dans sa voix et cela la rassura de constater que ses sentiments n'étaient pas à sens unique. Elle remua un peu la tête contre lui mais resta toujours nichée dans son cou.

\- On ne peut pas s'y habituer, tu vas repartir dans quelques semaines...

Hermione le sentit bouger son bras et il mit alors sa main sous son menton, lui faisant ainsi relever la tête tandis qu'il s'écartait un peu. Puis il fixa son regard au sien.

\- Et si je te dis que je ne repars pas en septembre ?

\- Mais... Comment ?

\- Hagrid. Il s'est marié avec Madame Maxime, répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Et ils sont repartis en voyage.

\- Ils se sont mariés ?

\- Oui, à Las Vegas ! Rit-il.

La sorcière ne put s'empêcher de glousser en imaginant les deux demi-géants devant Elvis Presley. Ou peut être étaient-ce d'autres personnalités pour les sorciers, Merlin ? Dumbledore ? Voldemort ? Elle secoua la tête, les paroles de Charlie faisant son chemin en elle.

\- Donc tu restes à Poudlard une année de plus ?

\- Oui. Et avec toi si tu veux bien...

Hermione se contenta d'accrocher ses lèvres aux siennes pour toute réponse. Elle sentit encore le feu se propager de sa bouche à son corps.

Elle se fit violence pour se détacher un peu de lui, elle avait une dernière question.

\- Et les autres ? Ta famille, Harry ?

Charlie se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son nez, comme pour la rassurer.

\- On n'a qu'à leur dire tout simplement, on a rien à cacher. Et puis on y va doucement, on prend notre temps, on profite de ces dernières semaines de vacances ensemble. Je veux pouvoir t'embrasser quand j'en ai envie, te prendre dans mes bras quand j'ai envie et dormir avec toi quand j'en ai envie. Penses-tu que tout ça soit un bon programme de vacances ?

Hermione lui sourit, les yeux brillants.

\- Le meilleur qui soit.


End file.
